Tip of the Spear
Tip of the Spear 'is the first episode of the first season of ''SEAL Team and the first episode of the series overall. Summary '''Tip of the Spear – The most elite unit of Navy SEALs must navigate their professional and personal lives as they train, plan and execute the most dangerous, high stakes missions our country can ask of them. Jason Hayes is the respected, intense leader of the Tier One team whose home life has suffered as a result of his extensive warrior’s existence. His team includes his trusted confidant, Ray Perry, the longest-tenured operator with whom Jason shares an ingrained shorthand, and Sonny Quinn, an exceptional, loyal soldier with a checkered past who still combats self-destructive tendencies. Undergoing additional rigorous training in the hope of joining Hayes’ select unit is Clay Spenser, a young, multi-lingual second generation SEAL with insatiable drive and dedication. Vital to the team’s success are CIA analyst Mandy Ellis, who has sacrificed everything in her drive to root out evil and take down terrorists, and Davis, a no-nonsense, take-charge logistics officer and unofficial den mother responsible for outfitting the team with the necessary gear for each mission. Deployed on clandestine missions worldwide at a moment’s notice, and knowing the toll it takes on them and their families, this tight-knit SEAL team displays unwavering patriotism and fearless dedication even in the face of overwhelming odds. In Tip of the Spear Jason is interviewed by Dr. Julie Kruger to assure the state of his mental health following the death of his former comrade and best friend Nate Massey. After assuring her that he's well he attends the first communion of Nate's child where he meets his wife Alana and it becomes evident that they're at the outs. Upon being called to the station the team is tasked with exfiltrating ISL operative Abu Samir Al Masri in Libya, however they're assigned a new team mate named Clay Spenser. Hayes and Spenser are quickly at odds over Spenser's arrogant attitude. After it becomes clear that Abu Samir also holds a US citizen captive the mission quickly shifts focus to rescuing the hostage, however Mandy Ellis insists on Samir's capture forcing Jason to suggest that both goals are achievable. After exfiltrating the hostage Hayes and his team take on Samir who threatens them with blowing himself to pieces, he's shot by Spenser however which enrages Hayes. After a pep talk from his friend Ray Perry about how Spenser reminds him of Nate, Jason attends his daughter Emma's recital. Notes Trivia * Tyler Grey, who plays Trent Sawyer a.k.a Bravo 4, is a former US Army Ranger. He served in the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion as a sniper. He was medically discharged after sustaining injuries from an improvised explosive device in 2005. His wounds are noticeable on his right forearm. * The character of Jason Hayes is based on Mark Owen, an alias for a Navy SEAL Tier One leader who has written two books including one about the mission that killed Osama Bin Laden. * David Boreanaz first got offered and passed on SEAL Team after just coming off a long 12 year run on Bones (2005) but changed him mind after being asked again. * David Boreanaz and A.J. Buckley previously worked together on a 2007 episode of Bones titled The Glowing Bones in 'The Old Stone House, * Tip of the Spear was shot in New Orleans during March & early April 2017. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Nate Massey (undredited) (undredited) (undredited) Others * Reiko Aylesworth as Dr. Julie Kruger * Ron Rogg as Captain Bryce * Michael Rooker as Big Chief * Hunter Wilson as Randy * Ahmed Lucan as Abu Samir Al Masri * Donald Paul as General Lionheart * Michael Scott as CIA Tech Tim * Zailand Adams as Child Soldier * Alexis Genya as Nate's Mother * Julie Michaels as Stacey Marshall * Darcie Isabella Cottrell as Jameelah Perry * Tim Hendrick as First Communion Priest * Philip Fornah as Fake Terrorist * Svetlana Efremovah as Katya (Uncredited) * Julia Holt] as Bar Patron (Uncredited) * Zach Mooney as Landon Massey (Uncredited) * Edward Rashad Smith as Liberian Terrorist''(Uncredited)'' * Elizabeth Ashling as Molly Massey (Uncredited) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1